The Truth
by Androsama
Summary: After Kurt learnes the truth about Mistique, he wants the talk to her.


**The truth**

Kurt only learned a few days ago, that Mistique is his birth-mother. He was thinking about, what would have happened, if he managed to talk to her. He wondered what his mother wanted to tell him. He always wanted to know why he had to grow up with foster-parents, but it wasn't because he that didn't love them. He did love them a very lot, but he always wanted to know his real mother, the woman who gave life to him but tossed him away. He wanted to know what happened, why Mistique left him, why didn't she want him. He knew he should hate his mother who caused him only suffer and pain to everyone, but the boy's curiosity was bigger than grudge. And he decided, yes, he will talk to her in the school first day the next morning.

He didn't tell nobody about his plan, not even when Scott drove them to school. The others noticed his odd attitude, because Kurt didn't made any jokes and didn't laugh.

„Is everything okay, Kurt?" Kitty asked worried, when they entered the school's building. Jean and Scott already were walking toward their lockers, which made Kurt happy. He didn't need lectures.

„Vhy vouldn't be?" Kurt asked, but he didn't looked into the girl's eyes. He didn't want Kitty to discover something isn't okay.

„You're… so different" the brunette girl said. „You aren't yourself at all."

„Yeah, man" Evan said. „You completely changed after our last fight with the Brotherhood. What's the problem?"

„Nozing" Kurt shook his head. He didn't want the others to know about his plan, he didn't tell them yet. He wasn't ready for it. „I… I'll be right back… I… I have somezing to do."

Before his friend could even say anything, Kurt disappeared in the crowd. He didn't see the worried looks on his friends's face.

The boy was walking toward the pricipal's office. When they arrived at the school, Kurt saw that Mistique's car is in the parking lot, so her mother should have been in her office. He knew, the others wouldn't be too happy, if they knew the truth, about his connection with that woman. Even Kurt himself thought this thing through a lot of times; what he should say, how he should say it, but even he didn't completly understood his own feelings. He didn't know if he should hate Mistique now that the truth about both of them is out. But after he decided, he put all of his dislike against Mistique now. To tell the truth, he was really nervous, but he wanted to hear the whole truth, and he knew that it wasn't for nothing that Mistique asked him at sunset to the building site.

When Kurt arrived to the office, he was wondering about that the Brotherhood wasn't at their spot at the couch. Kurt thought, maybe they didn't arrive yet, or maybe they got some mission from his mother. Kurt shook his head, walked to the door and knocked.

„Come in!" Raven Darkholme said, so Kurt took a deep breath, opened the door and entered the office.

Raven Darkholme, or as Kurt knew her now, Mistique was sitting behind her desk and was writting something. But when the woman heared the steps she looked up and her eyes went wide. She was shocked non less than Kurt, when he learned the truth about his mother. Mistique finished the writting and stood up. Kurt was standing at the door vaguelly, than he entered some more steps and shut the door behind himself.

Non of them spoke or moved, both of them were frightened, nervy and shocked. In Mistique's case, she didn't even hope his son will appear after their last meet that didn't go too well. And in Kurt's case, he didn't even know now what he is doing in the office. Mistique moved first, she walked to the window and draw in the curtains. After a few moments she shape-shifted and Kurt saw her real form; blue skin, red hair and white-purple outfit. Kurt immediatelly understood his mother and turned off his holowatch; now he stood in front of his mother in his true form. In front of eachother they didn't need to hide their true appearence.

„Kurt…" Mistique said softly.

„Hi… mozer…" Kurt said. He didn't really know what he should say to his mother.

Non of them dared to move, it was if they were waiting for the other to take the first step. It took them minutes, but after that Kurt stepped closer to the other mutant and asked the question he wanted to ask.

„vhy?" he asked.

„Why what?" Mistique asked.

„Vhy did you leave me? Vhy didn't you need me?"

In his son's voice, Mistique heard how angry, how sad and how hopeful Kurt is. And he was right, because ont hat very day she wanted to tell him, she wanted to ask for his forgivness because she left him. But even she herself didn't know that what she wanted to tell Kurt, will it please him.

„I didn't leave you" Mistique said, her voice was sad and still. „It was an accident. I wanted to go after you, but… when I saw that someone saves you and brings you home, I… I knew you would be much happier than with me ever you could have been."

„Vhat happened?" Kurt asked gently as he walk next to Mistique. „I vant to know! I have to know, mozer. I have the right to know vhat happened to me, vhy… vhy didn't you look for me… vhy only now… Vhy only now I can know vho you really are."

„If I tell you, you'll hate me for the rest of your life" Mistique whispered but she didn't look into his son's eyes who looked at him curiosly and sadly.

„I vant to know" Kurt said. „I'm ready for it and… I vant to know you."

Mistique told him everything about the experiments, about how she tried to escape that night with Kurt, how she dropped him accidentally into the river and how she wanted to go after him. She didn't looked at her son not even once as she was telling him the truth so she didn't see how Kurt was suffering, how shocked he was at the hearing of the experiments and how painful was it even for him too. When Mistique finished the story, she shrugged and looked at Kurt. On Kurt's face she saw daze, pain and fear but she didn't blame him. But she was surprised, that Kurt didn't show any hate, disgust or anger.

„You have to believe me, Kurt, I never ever wanted to leave you alone" Mistique said. „There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you. But when you appeared in Bayville, I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth. I'm so sorry."

„It vas zat you vanted to tell me zat day?" Kurt asked and Mistique nodded. „Zan it really vasn't you vho sent ze Brozerhood after me, vasn't you?"

„No" Mistique said. „It wasn't me. On that day finally I had all my courage to tell everything to you, but things got in the wrong way. And you thought it was a trap, and I can't even blame you."

Kurt didn't know even himself how or why, but he hugged his mother, and it shocked Mistique for the first time. But she knew her son isn't mad at her, doesn't hate her, he loves her. Finally she hugged Kurt back and ruffled his black hair gently. She heard as Kurt giggles softly and this made even the fearful Mistique smile.

„You should go" Mistique said and let go off her son. „You're the principle's son, and you can't be lata, can you?"

„Ja, ja" Kurt smiled at Mistique and turned on his holo-watch. Now he was standing in the office as a normal teenager.

Mistigue shape-shifted again, became Raven Darkholme, went to the window and drew aside the curtains. Kurt was walking towards the door, but before he opened it, he turned to Mistique.

„I don't hate you mozer" Kurt said. „I'm happy you told me ze truth."

„Me too" Mistique nodded. „And Kurt, this talking never happened."

Kurt nodded, opened the door and left the office. He knew why his mother asked this. Non of them really know how to handle the situation. But at least he knew, his mother didn't leave him, she only lost him. Kurt was calmer now and he had a feeling, he can laugh again.

The End


End file.
